The Shorai
by WrittenDragon
Summary: An organization that seems to see the future has finally made its move. It has sent its best team to Konoha for an unknown reason. With the leader of said team in Team 7, what sort of chaos will come? Whatever comes, the Shorai is ready to stand against it.
1. Ch 1: Meet Reaper's Team

**Hi there! This is my first fan-fiction and I really hope you like it! Please no flames; I don't think my self-confidence can handle it. But if there are, I shall try my best to continue for those who do like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I no own ****Naruto****, only own my ****OC****s**

**P.S. I add the ****Oc's**** profile just before you meet them.**

* * *

_**Name**_: Reaper

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, one of the founders of _The __Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Can create spikes from own body or surrounding materials. Normally one or two at a time, for the pain is terrible. Great masters, however, can create many at a time, ranging from ten to twenty.

_**Personality**_: Brash, headstrong, kind, acts like a child sometimes, clumsy occasionally

_**Notes**_: Brash and headstrong, with a side of clumsiness, Reaper can find herself in many a bad places. With an odd ability to predict the future, she can get herself out of them as well. Often seen with five other members of the Shorai, each with, as they would say, 'hax', bloodline trait, she is part of a formidable team. She is also able use to her bloodline limit to its maximum potential.

_**Village**_: No known former village for she has no hitai-ite

* * *

I shivered. Fear was both my best friend and my worst enemy. And right now, it was my worst enemy.

I glanced behind me quickly, hoping the one person I feared in the whole Shorai wasn't right behind me. Fearsome missing nin I may be, Teapot scared could scare Orochimaru, for Kami's sake!

Then again, considering the past Teapot had with Orochimaru, it would be a wonder if she didn't scare him. Knowing someone from their Genin years helped as well.

I craned my head around the corner, and, upon seeing the way to door clear; I shot to it, but stopped halfway there. Twisting my head around slowly, I tensed as I spotted a shadow.

At first, I thought it was Teapot, but I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just one of my teammates.

* * *

_**Name**_: Unknown

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of Reaper's deadly team, part of the _Shorai_.

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Can change body mass at will. Appears to have no known limit to how light or how heavy he can become.

_**Personality**_: Calm, unemotional, rock in the stream

_**Notes**_: Calm and as emotional as a rock, Unknown is the rock in the stream in Reaper's team. But on this team, it's more like a raging tsunami that he weathers. More often then not, he pulls his entire team out of the messes Reaper has gotten them in.

_**Side-note**_: Do not make him angry

_**Village**_: No hitai-ite

* * *

My eyes narrowed at him as he walked toward me. Tensing continuously with each step he took, I was ready to bolt and run like a bat out of hell.

He stopped a few paces away from me and studied my posture.

"Ya know, one of these days you are going to die a horrible death because one of us can't get you out of trouble. Hell, you can't stop yourself from getting in trouble at the base and that speaks wonders about you in the outside world. *Sigh* What are we going to do with you, Reap?" I twirled around at one of my other teammates voice.

* * *

_**Name**_: Puppet-master

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of Reaper's deadly team, part of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Ability to give puppets their own life. Possibly caused by first two puppets?

_**Personality**_: Calm, sadistic, peacekeeper

_**Notes**_: Puppet-master is the most sadistic person on Reaper's team, making her the torturer and information gather. With her odd ability to give her puppets life, real life, not Edo Tensei, she is a formable foe. But because her fighting style focuses on her puppets, it seems that her taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu all lack. No one, however, has been able to confirm or deny this theory.

_**Village**_: No hitai-ite

* * *

I simply grinned at PM, as we all called her, and waved. She rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face.

"We best get a move on, Teapot wants us." Unknown spoke up.

"What does Tea want now? We just met with her last week." Puppet whined.

"Is it a new mission? Oh, has another one of us popped up? Or is it that time?" I butted in, adding my two cents.

"Right on the last guess, boss." A new voice spoke with a drawl.

* * *

_**Name**_: Internal

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of Reaper's team, part of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Internal can split herself down to her organs and organ systems, making her semi-immortal.

_**Personality**_: Unemotional, sarcastic, and easy-going

_**Notes**_: The sarcastic and most easy-going part of Reaper's team, Internal can inflict mental trauma on civilians and some shinobi by using her bloodline limit alone, making it very important not to engage her in a area that has large amounts of civilians.

_**Village**_: No hitai-ite

* * *

"Holla, Internal! Is it really time?" I questioned my teammate.

"Well, we are a few weeks early, but because of our past, Tea doesn't want any delay." Internal replied.

"Thank Kami! As cool as it is to play with missing-nin, it was starting to become boring! Now we got some action!" I exclaimed.

Unknown chuckled and shook his head while Puppet and Internal giggled.

The walk through the base was clam and filled with a sense of comradeship. I couldn't help but grin at that, remembering how we all met.

I slowed as we began to ascend the stairs, knowing that soon Reaper would have to lie low for a few months and a new persona would have to appear in her place.

"Why the long face, Reap?"

"Yeah, that ain't like ya." I glanced up at the last two members of my team.

* * *

_**Name**_: Immortal

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of Reaper's deadly team, part of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Possible immortality?

_**Personality**_: Humorous, hot-headed, melodramatic

_**Notes**_: Quickly angered and even quicker to fight, Immortal lives up to her name, with immortality seen only in one other person, Hidan. Not a follower of Jashin, like Hidan himself, Immortal's immortality seems to stem from an unknown source. Beware, for when you she is dead, she is most likely not.

_**Village**_: No hitai-ite

* * *

_**Name**_: Scarecrow

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of Reaper's deadly team, part of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Minimal bone structure, able to spin like a scarecrow in the wind

_**Personality**_: Acts insane, ditzy, clumsy

_**Notes**_: The last member of Reapers team, Scarecrow is possibly the most unpredictable ninja around. She has moves she uses, but the amount of times and the order she uses them in is unpredictable. Preferring to spin like a madman, Scarecrow rarely uses the jutsus she does know (it has been noticed that all members of the Shorai have a limited, if any, amount of jutsus.).

_**Village**_: No hitai-ite

* * *

I grinned at them and replied, "Just thinking of our first meeting." They all grinned sheepishly at the memory and nervously rubbed the back of their heads.

I grinned and pushed open the door at the top of the stairs, reveling the main room and the person inside of it.

"You all are late."

**And I end it there. Makes you mad, doesn't it? Anyway, I kind of need your help. I need ideas for both the name of Reaper's group and the names they will use on their 'mission'. So, any ideas are welcomed. I hope you liked this first chapter and please review.**

**-Dragon**


	2. Ch 2: New Names

**Hello again! I have never updated this quickly before. I'd like you all to thank **_**The Cutest Otaku**_** for being the one reviewer and the person who inspired me to get this chapter out! I also had 18 views in the first TWO days! Thank those people as well. Well than, let us start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto, only my OCs.**

* * *

I grinned at the only person sitting at the table in the room.

She wore a long white robe, and by white I mean pure white, and a Kage hat, which was also pure white, with the kanji for Teapot in a muted green.

* * *

_**Name**_: Teapot

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, co-founder of the _Shorai_, leader of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Possibly a bloodline that has to do with tea?

_**Personality**_: Straightforward, humorous, acts like a child

_**Notes**_: Teapot is the leader of the Shorai and scares all the other members. Not much is known about her, but the few sightings all report a young woman, of possibly 20-25 years of age, wearing a pure white robe and a pure white Kage hat with the kanji for Teapot. Seen with hands in sleeves or at side, one holding a teapot. Records of sightings go to the time before the villages. Possible immortality?

_**Village**_: Born before villages, as such has no village

* * *

"So, its that time, is it?" Internal asked with a grin.

Tea grinned as well before nodding.

We all remembered too late what happened when she nodded.

Six chairs came flying out of a storage cupboard next to the stairs. Each of us got knocked in the back of the legs and flew with the chairs toward the table.

My head smashed against the table as my chair came to an abrupt stop. I laid in a daze, listening to the argument going on around me.

"What in the name of Ra were you thinking?! You could've killed us!" Immortal yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It would take more than blunt force trauma to the head to kill us. Well, everyone besides Reap." Unknown was obviously amused at the fact that I was laying my head on the cool table.

"No, no. Reap doesn't feel pain, remember?" Great, now, because of Immortal, all of them were going to make fun of my ill-fated journey in the Land of Snow.

"If I remember correctly, she got frostbite so bad that whenever she feels pain, she remembers what it felt like to have said frostbite and the pain goes away." Even Tea was joining in.

"You all are mean." The table muffled my accusation.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Tea was enjoying this way too much, so, I licked the table.

"Really?! What the hell, spike face! You know I can feel what happens to the table, right? That was disgusting." One could hear Tea rubbing her arm furiously. The others snickered at her misfortune. "Oh, and Immortal, you are not supposed to say Ra. It is Kami."

I lifted my head of the table to watch one of Tea and Immortal's arguments.

"I can say whatever I want, Pot. Ra."

"Kami."

"Ra."

"Kami."

"Ra."

"KAMI."

"RA."

"Zeus!" They both stared at Scarecrow before she slunk down in her seat, "I thought we were calling out the names of gods." She smiled sheepishly.

"In that case, Bast, Egyptian god of cats." Unknown.

"Apollo, Greek god of the sun." Internal.

"Ares, Greek god of war." Puppet.

"Jupiter, Roman king of the gods and god of the sky." Me.

"NO MORE NAMING OF GODS, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Teapot screeched at the top of her lungs.

We all covered our ears, but that did little to block the noise.

We slowly removed our hands as she stood at the head of the table, huffing and puffing.

She took a deep breath before motioning to her chair, which had fallen over when she had stood up abruptly, to right itself. It became liquid before reforming into an upright chair.

She took a seat and looked at each of us expectantly, "Now that there are no more interruptions, shall we go back to the matter at hand."

"And what might be the matter at hand?" Puppet asked quietly.

"Thank you, Puppet. The matter at hand is that it is almost time. Naruto is going to take his third Genin test in a few weeks and I need to send you each on a mission to make sure that everything goes both to the plot and not to the plot."

"What do you mean by that, Teapot?" Unknown asked. I was also confused. What did she mean by both according to the plot and not according to the plot?

"What I mean is I am going to use tea clones to 'replace' certain shinobi, such as Haku, Zabuza, and others. Their roles are important, but I do not want any bloodshed in the coming days."

"What of people that are already dead or deserve to die, such as the Uchiha clan and Danzo?" Scarecrow asked.

"As you all know, it is impossible for us to die. Why is still beyond me. Shinigami is very mad about that. He has been denied our souls for so long, it is only a matter of time before he attacks us personally. Now, we all want to die eventually, but we cannot. I was thinking that in order to revive those that didn't deserve to die, we could strike a bargain, with our souls being the prize. As for those like Danzo, let them die."

"So, you want us to bargain our souls away? Anyone here have a problem with dying? No one? Cool. That's fine." I said perkily.

"Now, codenames. Unknown, choose a word."

"Fear."

"Alright! Noun or verb?"

"Verb."

"Okay, so either _Osoreru, Ayabuma, _or _Kowa Ru_?"

"Osoreru."

"Cool. Immortal, your turn. Choose a word."

"Wish."

"Noun or verb?"

"Noun."

"…I hate you. _Negai, Kibo, Ganbo, Nozomi, Shomo, Shibo, Negaigoto, Omoi, _or _Ose_?"

"Ose."

"Thank. You. Scarecrow, choose."

"Crazy."

"…Alright. Adjective, noun or adverb?"

"Noun!"

"_Kichigai, Soutsu, _or_ Kyoshinja_?"

"Kyoshinja!"

"Puppet."

"Hope."

"Noun or verb?"

"Verb."

"_Negau, Kibo Suru, Kitai Suru, _or_ Deshou_?"

"Deshou."

"Internal."

"Horror."

"…Just nouns. _Hora, Osore, _or_ Ritsuzen_?"

"Hora."

"Reaper."

"…Life and death."

"One word?"

"Yes."

"_Seishi, Shikatsu, _or_ Inochigake_?"

"…Seishi."

"You six are ready."

* * *

**And I stop here! Those names were hard. Reaper's was going to be just Life, but there were too many translations. *****Twitch, Twitch***** So many… Oh, and Tea is not going to reappear for a while, she'll probably appear at the Chunin Exams. Tell me whom you want the Shorai to bring back. And I still need names for Reaper- Oops- Seishi's team. Please review!**

**-Dragon**


	3. Ch 3: Teapot Is Insane And We All Cry

**Hello, my readers! I am back with another chapter! So, in regard to chapter updates, I will try to have a chapter out every Saturday and Tuesday. That's two chapters a week. After I post Ch. 9, I plan on starting a drabble series on the side. Oh, and this chapter has Pomegranate, **_**The Cutest Otaku**_**'s character, in it. So, yay! The first Oc that is not mine! My reviews have not changed, but the views have gone up to 68 by my last count. Yay! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and **_**The Cutest Otaku**_** owns Pomegranate.**

* * *

"So, it is that time isn't it?" The new voice startled all of us, well everyone but Teapot, who had eyes everywhere.

They whirled in their seats, only for Ose (Immortal) to glare at the person at the door and huff angrily.

One of the Shorai's newer members, Pomegranate, was leaning against the door, a smile grin on her face. I couldn't help but glare a little, after all, her normal clothes struck to close to home for comfort. Right now though, she was wearing Anko style clothes, with a bust as big as Tsunade.

* * *

_**Name**_: Pomegranate

_**Status**_: S-class missing-nin, part of the _Shorai_

_**Bloodline Limit**_: Alluring voice

_**Personality**_: Seductive, flirty, kind

_**Notes**_: Pomegranate is a newer member of the _Shorai_, but one of the few that do have past alliances to villages. It is not yet known who she was before she was Pomegranate. Beware; never let your male team members hear her voice, for they will fall under her spell.

_**Village**_: Former Sound-nin

* * *

"Ah, so you're back, Pom-pom! How was your date?" Tea grinned as she ducked the kunai that Pomegranate threw.

"Wait, Pomegranate has a boyfriend?" Kyoshinja (Scarecrow) seemed amazed.

"Yes, some of us have a love life outside of the Shorai, Scarecrow."

"My name is Kyoshinja now! Not Scarecrow!" Kyoshinja seemed outraged at her mistake. Then again, we literally just got our new names.

"Oh, really? Well, good luck on your mission. Farewell!" Pomegranate walked to the stairs, most likely heading to her room.

When the door closed behind her, we turned as one to Teapot.

"Well, now what?" Hora (Internal) asked.

"Now, you get to infiltrate Konoha!" We looked at her like she was insane.

Then again, everyone here could be insane. Actually, I was pretty sure everyone was insane. Ose speaking jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but aren't we, like, missing-nin or something?" Ose questioned.

Teapot grinned widely instead of giving an answer.

"That grin means nothing good." Osoreru (Unknown) stated, giving voice to the thoughts of all of us. I nodded slowly.

"What have you planned now, Tea?" I was unsure about whether or not I wanted to know.

I also didn't really want to bring her attention to myself. I regretted speaking out almost instantly.

"Well, the Third owes me a favor, so I'm using that favor in order for you to get into Konoha without dying." Her grin got wider, "Oh, and you're going to have to change your clothes." We turned our eyes to what we were all wearing.

The girls wore a nice dress with the Shorai symbol right over the bust and Osoreru wore a tux with the Shorai symbol right where a flower would have gone.

"No, really?" Hora spoke sarcastically. Teapot gave her a look that said 'I-am-not-amused' and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Yes, yes, I'm stating the obvious. Now, **BEGONE, CRETIN**!" she roared the last part.

We gave her blank looks and rose. We left for our rooms quickly before she became more insane.

I gave each of my team members wave as they entered their own rooms.

Entering my own, I got some good ninja clothes and changed. I returned to the main room and sighed.

I was the first person there, I always was.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Teapot's voice didn't startle me at all. I had expected her to still be in the room anyway.

*Sigh* "Sure. I'm not confident in my leading ability, Tea. I'm scared. I'm scared of failing. I'm scared of not changing anything. Kami, why us? I mean, we're nothing special. We're just a bunch of kids, well, the majority of us are. But still, why us?"

It hurt. This fear hurt, because I just wanted to rest, goddamn it! Was that too much to ask?

"I know, Seishi, I know. I'm scared too. I act fearless, I act brave, but I'm still a coward. I've just stood up and fought back against that fear. And when I couldn't destroy it, I hid it. We've all changed, but we are the same people we used to be, deep down. Never forget that, Seishi, never ever forget it. I'm still a coward, you're still a wallflower and yet, we are still part of the Shorai. Got it?" I nodded and she simply grinned, but it showed everything.

That grin showed all the pain, all the sorrow, all the **fear** she had had hid inside herself.

"Teapot is right, Seishi. We're still us. We still are the same people They grew up knowing." Deshou (Puppet-master) spoke up from the doorway down.

I grit my teeth before speaking.

"We aren't the same! We've killed and murdered people! We've left that world behind! We are never going back. And don't give me that shit about 'Don't ever say never.' Because you know as well as I do, we are not. Going. Back. The sooner we accept it, the better. Because we can start a new life here. We have to accept that… that… we are never going back. And I don't want to." I stopped as the sobs began to gather in my throat.

Sniffling, I buried my head in my arm and let the tears that I had held back for 20 damn years go.

"Seishi is right. We need to stop pretending. We need to accept **this** is our world now." Ose was serious for once.

I removed my head from my arms and looked around.

Ose's face was sorrowful; Kyoshinja had tears silently streaming down her face, Hora had a look of pain, Osoreru was staring at the ground, Deshou's eyes were closed, and Teapot was covering her eyes with her hand as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"No use crying about it. Now, Tea, how are we going to not get caught by ANBU?" My attempt to change the subject was weak, but welcome.

"Mirror." With that one word, the teapot she always carried around began to shake.

Out of the spout came a stream of, what else? Tea. I didn't understand why Teapot could do that, but it was useful.

The tea began to form a mirror. Tea had another mirror, but she used it for the Looking Glass Jutsu.

We weren't the most creative when it came to names.

This mirror was going to be used for the Mirror Travel Jutsu. It was like Shunshin, but without the smoke, and only Teapot could use it.

"Where we traveling?" I stared at Kyoshinja blankly.

"Where else? Directly into the Hokage's office." Suddenly, Teapot created a scroll and tossed it to me.

I caught it and stared blankly at it. I glanced at Teapot then back at the scroll.

My eyes opened wide and I started to speak before she grabbed my entire team, using her tea, and threw us through the mirror. My last thought was, '_We are going to be killed by ANBU.'_

* * *

**All right, Chapter 3 is done! This chapter was a little more angst-y then any of my other chapters, but hey, that's just me. Anyway, typing this was a pain. I kept getting distracted and whatnot. The update schedule. Hmm… I shall try (note the try) to stick to it and update on those two days. If I miss an update, I'll try to update twice on the next update day. I might also update on other days as well. Like this update! Review please.**

**- Dragon**


End file.
